Red Basketball Dream
by KiseRyouta12
Summary: Miracles such as dreams can happen. Kimiko has certain connections to a red haired basketball player though she chooses not to listen to him and attends somewhere else instead. Though she doesn't know that that, somewhere is where she will face reality and have secrets made and revealed.
1. Seirin

**Hi guys! I realised that the story got deleted… O.o so I re-uploaded it with some changes… XD**

**Disclaimer: KiseRyouta12 does not own Kuroko no Basketball.**

**Kimiko POV**

I walked out of my apartment and climbed down the set of stairs.

"Beep, you have one new text"

I groaned and rolled my eyes at the same time. Whipping out my phone I found a text from my "beloved" relative.

**From: Akashi**

**Subject: School**

**Kimiko you are going to Rakuzan my decision is always final. I will use my ways if I have to.**

I frowned at the text message and rapidly typed up a reply message back to Akashi. Ever since middle school he had changed entirely. A twinge of pain hit me as I typed backed to him.

**From: Kimiko**

**Subject: Not gonna happen**

**Akashi I'm not a kid anymore so don't boss me around. By the way just to tell you once again. My decisions also FINAL. I'm going to seirin high school. I've already decided. So stop being like that.**

I smiled as I read through the message that I had just sent, he just had to understand my reasons. Slipping my phone back in my pocket I started walking towards my school. Seirin High.

I yawned as I walked through the gates of the high school I was going to attend. Stuffing my hands in my pocket I looked up as the wind blowed against my face "Seirin High School huh?" I thought to myself. "I wonder if they had a basketball club?"

I entered the office while slipping in my ponytail into my baseball cap.

I sat waiting for the office lady to call me up to meet the principal.

"Kei kun, The principal is now ready for you to come." Replied the office lady.

I stood up. Walking with the office lady, she led me outside a door. Knocking on the door. A voice responded.

"Come in." Walking inside. I pushed my cap down once again and looked up.

"Hello….You are Kei kun?, He asked me as he glanced up from his stack of papers. I raised one eyebrow. "Uno I came to ask for the confirmation of my application forms?" I smiled. He coughed, "Hmmm…. About that do you have a guardian or a parent? Cause I need their confirmation to put you into this school," My smile faded away. "Would it be possible if I bring these sheets back home to my mum to sign?" I asked. "She can't come today, as she is bedridden from sickness. I'm looking after her right now, but I'm sure she'll be happy to sign these for me." I replied calmly.

"I suppose that would be alright" He replied as he smiled and handed me the forms.

"Just so long as you hand it to me tomorrow and be at school on time."

"Thank you." I replied as I took the form from him and bowed.

I walked to exit the room.

"Ah, Kei kun your uniform!"

I turned around. "Gomenasai," I replied as I picked up my uniform from the principal.

I quickly excited the room as a bowed once again to him. "itsureshimasu"

I walked on the path towards the apartment and took of my baseball cap, revealing my waist length reddish brown hair. I took out my pair of keys and opened the door while turning on the lights. Taking off my shoes I walked up towards my room and lay on my bed. I sighed as I sat down to fill in the forms that the principal had given me. It was already 11:30 pm at night. Lying to the principal surely wasn't a good idea. I turned to the next page club forms. I looked at the clubs. Swimming club, baseball club, shogi club? I face palmed myself. How many games had I played with him? Going into the bathroom I looked into the mirror, a smile plastered onto my face as I remembered the days back then.

_Flashback._

_"Kimiko, this is already the 42nd game that you have played against me."_

_"Moh! Why is it I can't beat anyone but you?" I pouted_

_*He picks up the king and wins again._

_"AHHHHHHH!" I shouted almost raging._

_"This is why I tell you to not just focus on using several pieces, Kimiko, you should try make use of every single one of them." He replied as he stood up._

_"Nissan, then can we play some basketball then?" I asked with pleading eyes._

_"Kimiko, you should know by now father rarely even lets me have free time…. But I suppose one small game wouldn't hurt." He smiled warmly at me._

_"Yatta!" I shouted._

I looked into the reflection of the mirror and remembered what was written just below the shogi club. The club that I had always wanted to join, at all costs. _It's for him, Everything is for him._ I thought as I reassured myself. Sighing, I grabbed a few strands of my hair and looked at it in daze for a few minutes as if I was never going to see it again. Taking out a pair of red scissors, I snipped my long hair short and watched as it dropped to the ground. I looked at my now boyish hairstyle and smiled. "No regrets." I once again reassured myself. Next would be the chest. Opening the first aid kid I grabbed a roll of bandages and bound my barely b sized cups. I grinned, as I looked at my reflection while I spined my old basketball on my finger. 'Perfect'

*at the gym

"All right looks like all the first years are here!"

*murmuring

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?"

"She's a second year right?"

"If only she was a bit sexier"

*Bang

"Morons, you're wrong."

"Itte!"

"What?"

"I'm the boys 'basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

"WHAT!"

"It's not him?"

"That's our advisor Takeda-sensei"

*Murmuring continues

"Now that you're acquainted with Takeda Sensei, you guys…..take off your shirts!" shouted Riko

"Huh?"

"What!"

"Why?!"

*observation starts and continues for a few more minutes

*Riko Stops at Kagami

"What?" asks Kagami

"What is this? All his numbers are through the roof!" Thought Riko

"These aren't the values of a first year high school boy! I can't even see his potential! I've never seen anything like this! Such raw talent!"

"Coach what are you staring at?" asked Hyuga.

"Sorry Umm…."

"You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one" replied Hyuga.

"Really? Huh?" Is Kuroko kun and Kei kun here?" asked Riko

*Silence, Looks around

"Looks like they aren't here today. All right, let's get started with practice!" yelled Riko

"Umm excuse me, I'm Kuroko…." Said Kuroko

"And I'm also here…. Coach….."I replied edging out between kagami and a brown haired boy.

*Screams

"What, how long have you guys been here?" asked Hyuga

_"But we both have been here for the whole time….." I thought._

"What? He was right in front of me and I didn't notice? Did he say he was kuroko? What? He's practically invisible!" thought Riko

"What this guy is part of the GOM?" asked Koganei

"He couldn't have been a regular right Kuroko kun?" replied Hyuga.

"I played in games." He replied.

"Right?"

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"Did you guys forget me?" I replied angrily.

All eyes focused onto me, and for some reason the teal haired boy was staring at me. Frowning I turned around and faced towards Riko.

"ahhh… kei kun….sorry….. You were standing behind Kagami kun so I didn't see you." Replied Riko.

"You know I'm not that short." I retorted.

"Ok fine….Both of you take off your shirts. Riko said

"What? Ok…."

**Koganei's POV**

"Hey, Koganei is that person a girl?" asked Izuki as he watched a boy that had lined up in the gymnasium with several people to test out for the basketball team.

"Oh, Izuki seriously how many times have I told you….." I replied as I turned around to face Izuki

*Screams

I turned my head around just in time to see coach looking terrified at a blue haired boy. I blinked. How long had he been there?

**Kagami POV**

I walked past the basketball courts as I saw a hooded figure playing basketball. I watched quietly and saw how quick the person played and the accurate shots that he made. I felt drawn towards the basketball court as looking at the person play made me itch to play. That's when I decided.

"Hey! How about a one on one?" I shouted.

The hooded figure stopped dribbling at me and stared at me. The red eyes of his, stared back into mine as he smiled.

"I guess that was a yes." I replied grinning.

I walked onto the court, and took off my jacket. Now this is what I call 'fun'.

**Kuroko POV**

I walked past my neighbourhood's basketball court as I saw the boy called Kagami, playing with a hooded figure. I casually walked in, and watched the match as I sat on a bench. The hooded figure was actually winning the red haired giant. Kagami ran towards the hoop trying to defend the unknown person that had the ball currently in his hands, but surprisingly he didn't stop. Kagami panicking, bumped into the person and as the he fell back threw the basketball into the hoop, also revealing his red, brown hair. I gaped, Akashi? My monotone face was shattered.

Jogging up to them, I turned towards the red haired boy.

"Akashi kun?"

**Sorry guys! I'm going to stop here! I have lots and lots of piles of homework to do these few days…..T.T anyways I will try my best to update! XD Recently I have also been playing basketball at school with my friends and it has been real fun. It was one of the reasons it inspired me to write this fanfiction hope you will continue reading this fanfiction!**


	2. Pass-N-Match

**Hi guys! I sorry for the late updates….T.T I have been busy with school and exam things. But pushing that aside I am finally back with another chapter of kuroko no basuke fanfiction! I am extremely grateful to my friends for lending me their support and helping me write this fanfiction! I will try my best to get better at writing. Please continue reading this fanfiction and support me through writing reviews and faving this story! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: KiseRyouta12 does not own Kuroko No Basketball.**

**Riko's POV**

*on the bus

"Who is he?" I thought to myself. "His stats are way too low, all his numbers are below average."

"On top of that he's already almost at his limit, there's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team"

Pushing that aside, I thought of the red haired boy, his stats were alright compared to average, but those bandages, the hesitation in responding to such bad chest injuries…. Was he really telling the truth?"

**Kuroko POV**

"Akashi kun?" I asked as I stood up from the bench.

The red haired boy turned around. A sudden hit of realization hit me it was the boy with the chest bandages. Kagami-kun was shocked as well he turned his head to me and then to the boy. His face shocked and showing like as if he was about to say to me, "When were you here?!" and to the boy, "What it's you?!" Then finally the red haired boy spoke up, "Iie, Kuroko senpai," He replied as he smiled back at me.

"Well I suppose we do look really similar… so it would have been easy to make a mistake"

My confused face still didn't fade away and showed him that I still wasn't convinced.

He sighed as he pulled his hair upwards.

"I'm his cousin, Kuroko senpai."

*Moment of silence

"The fact that, Akashi-kun has a cousin is really surprising," I replied at the statement in a monotone voice

"But Akashi-kun seriously never told me that he had a cousin in his entire time with me. Now that you mention it he never told me anything about his family."

"Ano… Akashi onii-san has told me a lot about you Kuroko-senpai." He replied as he bowed 90 degrees downwards.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. Turning around, I came face to face with Kagami kun.

"Hey! You there! I heard all about you, I've heard all about the supposedly strong, Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team weren't you? Why don't we play a one on one as well? Usually if someone is weak or strong I have a pretty good sense about it. The weak should smell like the weak the strong should smell like the strong just like that red haired boy over there." Kagami interrupted as he pointed to Kei kun. "But you? You don't smell like anything. So how about we play one on one? I want to see for myself just how good your generation of miracles really is"

"How fortunate, I was also hoping to play against you when I came here" I replied in once again my trademark emotionless voice as I took off my jacket and threw it behind me. "One on one"

**A/N : Sorry guys I can't really be bothered to write the game between them so I'm going to skip that bit XD **

**Kagami: Lazy much….**

**KiseRyouta12: Kagami kun…. (dark aura)**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Daijoubu Kuroko-senpai." I said to the blue haired boy. "He just doesn't know your true power yet." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Arigato Kei-kun, for your support."

"No problem" I replied while smiling warmly back at him.

Kagami passed my basketball to me and I swiftly caught it. Spinning the ball on one hand, I put my hood back up and headed to the wired door. "See ya guys tomorrow!" I called back before walking to my apartment.

**Kagami's POV**

"What a mini game?"

*murmurs….

"Tch!" I thought

"Theres nothing to be worried of" I replied.

"It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones." I said as I looked over my shoulder to look at the teal haired boy with the red head as well. Turning around I walked away

I stood at the middle circle of the court ready to do a jump ball with the other person, named Mitobe. I lowered my body as I got ready to jump. Things were going to get pumped.

*whistle is blown

**Kimiko's POV**

I watched as Kagami kun jumped up high smashing the ball towards me. Weaving through the hands of my senpai's. I smirked as I suddenly seemed to create an illusion of having vanished from the court, and threw the ball towards kagami as he jumped for a dunk.

I whistled as I heard the loud impact of the dunk that he had made. Boy did he have some power and skills. I turned around and looked at the coach. Smirking I saw her staring at kagami and then looking towards me. I smiled at her and walked back into the game.

"This is unbelievable." Said Hyuga.

I pivoted on my feet and turned to face him. "And things are going to get a lot more…" I replied as I grinned almost at the same time as the ball was thrown to me. I weaved through the bunch of players dribbling fast almost towards the hoop. There though was Mitobe. Chewing my lip in frustration at the height advantage. I dribbled back towards around the 3 pointer mark dodging all the people and jumped up as I threw the ball with one hand right into the hoop. I watched as Mitobe's face was suddenly really confused and surprised and smirked once more. As we got the ball again and again kagami and I were both scoring most of the points for the team. Huffing and Puffing I wiped the sweat off my face and looked at the scoreboard, 14 – 9. We were actually winning our senpai's!

"I can't believe that the first years are this strong" Hyuga replied.

My ears perked up.

"Kagami and Kei kun are doing all the scores by themselves." Koganei coughed out.

I turned my head around just in time to hear a certain hot head to huff out in anger. I smirked, running towards Tetsu, I sweat dropped afterwards. Senpai had lost the ball again. I chewed on my lip as the ball zigzagged into Mitobe's hand.

**Kagami's POV**

I growled in anger at the blue haired boy. He had lost the ball again, even after all those words that he had said before. Guys who are just talk piss me off more than anything! I dashed towards the hoop area as Mitobe got ready to shoot. Darn it all because of that stupid brat! Unexpectedly the red haired boy seemed to appear just right in front of my eyes. I watched as he jumped to block the shot, but unfortunately fell down to the ground as the impact of the dunk pushed him backwards. I raised my eyebrow at Kei, and pushed my hair back in frustration.

*whistle sound

"Kei kun daijobu?" asked many at one time

"Ehehehehehe….. I'm alright I guess….." he trailed off

I grinded my teeth.

"He deserved it, acting all high and mighty, thinking that he could block the shot." I said in anger.

I watched as I received several glares from my teammates but shrugged it off.

People should know their place.

**Kimiko's POV**

I narrowed my eyes at the comment that Kagami had made. What's wrong with trying?

I got more and more frustrated as the game continued. 2 on one fair much I thought. I took a peek look at kagami just in time to see three on him. I chuckled, izuki, koganei and the hyuga senpai were on him. I watched just in time as the ball was thrown to me. I took a glance at kagami and watched how they weren't going to let him touch the ball. I tried to throw the ball to kuroko senpai but then hyuga senpai stopped it and threw a three pointer. I slapped my forehead and pushed my hair backwards once again. This wasn't going anywhere.

*Time Skip

I breathed heavily as I held my two knees while glancing at the score. So far we had only scored 2 points. While our senpai's had scored 22 points already.

*murmurs in back ground

I groaned as my stomach hurt from skipping out on breakfast. This is what you get Kimiko this is what you get…

"What do you mean enough?!" yelled Kagami

I sharply turned my head around as Kagami grabbed the shirt of one of our teammates. There though behind him was kuroko senpai was approaching. I cocked my head to one side as I looked questionably at what he would do.

"Please calm down." He replied as he knocked kagami behind the knees. For one moment, I had lost myself, I laughed rolling on the ground.

"Teme…!"

*nervous shouts are heard

"Looks like they are fighting." Replied Koganei.

"Of course they would be fighting!" I laughed histerically still laughing on the ground.

I opened one of my eyes seeing kuroko's emotionless face and kagami being held by three people.

Starting to laugh again I didn't stop until the game started once more.

"Kei san could you please pass me the ball?" Kuroko senpai asked.

"You're going to do it?" I replied in tears, still holding my stomach in pain from laughter and hunger.

"You can do it!" Three more minutes!"

I dribbled the ball and passed towards kuroko. I smirked, show them what you've got senpai.

I watched as the ball was passed towards our teammate and threw it into the hoop.

"Nice!" I shouted to him as I gave him a high five.

Looking back I saw the dumbfounded looks of our senpai's,

I took a glance at kuroko senpai as he showed me his emotionless face as he once again passed the ball unnoticed to another of our team mates. He sure doesn't change does he?

"Go for it shoot!" Shouted Kagami

I blinked twice as the ball landed into my hands. Guess I wasn't still used to his lack of presence?

I passed towards Kagami as he threw it into the net.

"Woah! I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!"

I reached out for the ball as koganei was about to throw the ball and bounced it towards kuroko senpai. Catching the ball he ran towards the hoop with no one realizing until he was a few meters away from the hoop.

"Go, TETS….!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

*failed layup

"I didn't jinx him! I promise!" I said while turning around putting my hands up and looking at everyone innocently.

"That's why I hate the weak!" shouted Kagami.

I smirked and placed my hand on my hip my head cocking to one side. "Took you long enough."

"Shut up as if you are one to talk."

**Again guys I want to apologies for the late update. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Except for that, I hope you guys will continue to read my fanfic. Thank you all for your support!**

**KiseRyouta12**


End file.
